


I Am Your Shield

by starry_kitsune



Series: One Off Stories [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Explosion, F/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: The group was travelling through the hideout of a thief when Gorgax set off a trap. Dax had warned him but no one listened. The trap caused some major problems, mostly for him.
Relationships: Davkis, Devkis / Dax
Series: One Off Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010
Kudos: 1





	I Am Your Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like, in December? I'm not really sure but its been a WIP for a while. Finally got the words to come out so I could finish it!

He moved some of the wires gently, making sure not to tug them too hard less he set the trap off. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, not because it was a hard trap, but because of how simple and easy it was that made him nervous. Something wasn’t right here. The thing they had come for was far more valuable than this trap made it seem.

A small click, and the trap was disarmed. Dax stood up, ready to give a thumbs up to his party but stopped, his gut feeling making him feel sick.

“Are we good to go?” Gorgax was impatient. He wanted to get in and get out. He began walking in despite Dax’s attempts to wave him down. They’d come for one thing, and one thing only, and that thing was going to make them rich.

“I think there may be more so don’t move on yet.”

“It was probably just the one trap, let’s go.” Gorgax pushed past the half-drow and continued down the hallway, his torch pushing away the darkness. Saphielle gave a gentle smile to Dax as she walked by.

“I’m sure everything is okay.” She placed her hand on his shoulder before following after the goblin.

Dax turned to look back at the last remaining party member, her red eyes were filled with concern. “Maybe they’re just really bad at setting traps?” She felt his reluctance to move on, but she knew the importance of not splitting up. They were in a thief’s hideout after all.

He grasped her hand as she walked past him and squeezed it tight in his own. “I don’t feel good about this, Dev. Can’t you get them to stay behind me?”

She stopped, squeezing his hand back, her red eyes meeting amber. Her eyes were talking to him. Someone other than Gorgax lead? Yeah, good one. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” She let go and continued down the path, leaving Dax to watch the group continue on.

Gorgax led the group through the hallway, holding the torch up high so Saphielle could easily see with him. Devkis had suggested her or Dax leading since they both had darkvision, but the goblin said it wasn’t necessary. Part of it made Dax feel better that his arrow wasn’t in the lead, but worried that he himself wasn’t checking for traps up ahead.

The tunnel narrowed some, and Dax’s eyes scanned the walls. It was odd that they suddenly did that, no one in their right mind would build anything like that. He noted that there were some strings hanging down ahead. They were white to mimic spider webs, but they were too thick to be silk. Some hung low enough forcing the goblin to swipe them from his face as he walked through. Dax glanced to Devkis. She was clutching the strap on her bag at the sight of the fake webs. He reached out to grab her shoulder, but stopped when he noticed a small hole in the wall next to them.

He called ahead for the group to stop, and slowly stuck his hand in, grabbing the back and pulling on it. The wall crumbled a bit, revealing a hold large enough to stick a head through. Dax glanced in, his face paling. On the other side of the fake wall were a few barrels with explosive symbols on them.

His head jerked when he heard the sound of sizzling. His eyes scanned the dim light and stopped on a spark climbing one of the fake webs towards the ceiling. He didn’t have time to call out as it reached the top and disappeared into a crack. He had only a few seconds and jumped towards her.

~

Devkis’s head was throbbing, her ears were ringing, and there was a sharp pain in her side. Thoughts were sloshing through her head. What the fuck happened? She lifted her head up from the rubble enough to look around and try to figure it out. Whatever exploded had left small embers burning on all the wood, illuminating what remained of the fake hallway. She blinked a few times, trying to get her full vision back, her eyes focusing on the wider, real walls of the tunnel. Was everyone okay?

As the ringing cleared, she heard someone coughing. Something she felt she should do herself, though her lungs felt crushed beneath her, and breathing hurt a little bit. She listened closely, and noted that the coughing sounded like Saphielle. She tried to push herself up to help her friend, but in her injured state, the weight on her back was enough to only allow her to be on her elbows. She felt sticky hair fall down past her cheek and onto her shoulder. She was bleeding somewhere, but she wasn’t too worried about it since she was awake.

She scanned the room; debris and rubble blocking any path to cross through. If the group needed to come together, this was going to pose a major problem. Devkis first saw the elf standing up on wobbling legs, blood staining her clothes. Her hands were faintly glowing, a sign of cure wounds as she worked the magic on herself. Smart move, Devkis knew they would be in serious trouble if they lost her.   
Some moving rubble pulled Devkis’s attention to Gorgax pushing a large piece of the fake walls off himself. His armor was scorched, but the rest of him appeared intact. Okay, that’s two. Where was the third? Where was Dax? Where was her moonlight?

She looked to her side, feeling wet and sticky oozing over her, and caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of her eye. White hair slung over her shoulder. White hair with red stains splattered all over it. Her heart dropped. It wasn’t her hair that dropped over her when she moved. It was Dax’s.

She twisted as much as she could to look on her back and panicked when she saw the half-drow laying on her, burns through his clothes and shrapnel sticking out from a few places on his body. She shifted her body to let him slide off and land on the rubble beside her, the sound sickening and making her gag.

Devkis pushed herself up onto her knees and pulled him to her chest. She hunched over, her head close to his, listening, A sigh escaping her when she heard him breathing, or, close enough to breathing with the gurgles. She looked over the rest of his body, burns, deep cuts. So much damage she couldn’t imagine the pain he was in.

“Dax, moonlight.” She whispered, her hand gently touching his face, tugging lightly on his cheek. “Open your eyes.” 

He didn’t budge, and the gurgles were becoming less frequent.

Devkis felt her hands shaking, no, her whole body. She couldn’t lose him now. She ripped her glove off with her teeth and tossed it aside, letting her skin touch his, brushing away ashes and pushing his hair from his face. She whispered some words, her own hand lightly glowing, placed against his cheek. Her heart sank when she watched his face contort in pain, and a gasp escaped his lips, along with one word. “Stop.”

She pulled her hand back immediately. Why did he ask her to stop? She knew he was in pain, and she knew he wouldn’t ask her unless it was important. “Why? Is there…” her eyes moved over his dark clothes. Damn it why did he have to wear all black? She couldn’t see blood on him. With the spell cancelled, she brushed her hand over his torso, feeling for blood, but the whole shirt was soaked. 

She shifted him some, getting an agonizing groan before he fell silent again. Her eyes scanning him, she dug her fingers under the buttons and ripped the shirt open. Blood stained his skin, but there were no visible wounds. What was going on? She felt panic setting in, tears stinging her vision as she frantically wiped them away. She had to find out where the deadly wound was.

A gasped whisper from him pulled her eyes back to his. They were open some, glazed over with tears, with a single streak down his cheek. “Dev…” She barely heard it, leaning closer to hear him. “I..” his lips mouthed the words ‘love’ then ‘sorry’. She watched his eyes flutter closed, and she felt her anger boiling. She grasped him by his open collar and pulled him up, hot tears streaming down her face.

“No! Don’t apologize for getting hurt!” She pulled him closer to her face. “Don’t say sorry! Stay with me you son of a bitch!” She gritted her teeth, the taste of blood in her own mouth. “Fucking stay with me!” The words were flowing from her, the screams, the pain radiating from her heart.

She moved to stand up, his collar still in her grasp, freezing when a sharp piece of metal cut through her pants and scraped her leg, her brain connecting pieces. She moved him to his side, her eyes focusing on a large piece of shrapnel sticking out from his back, buried deep through the leather coat. The question was, was it deep before, or did her placing him on his back push it in?

Was that why he stopped her? If she healed him with that in his back, possibly in his heart, it would have killed him again and again. Every time he moved? ‘No, now’s not the time Dev, get out of your head, fucking save him.’

She let the magic words whisper off her lips, her left hand pulling the piece out, wincing as blood spurted weakly from the wound. She placed her bare, right hand right over it, the liquid oozing through her fingers as she continued to whisper the spell. Her focus was intense, she knew if she let her emotions get the better of her the spell itself may not take full effect.

She did it again when she didn’t feel him move.

And again, though not as strong this time.

Again.

Once More.

Last one.

She sobbed into the back of his neck when she ran out of spells. The blood had stopped, but it wasn’t enough. “Gods Damn It Dax you can’t just…” Her words left her, her grip around him tightening, her whole body shaking. “Fuck you…” The words slipped out. She was angry, she was upset. It felt like she was broken into a thousand pieces.

“If you want…” He chuckled some, his body shifting weakly in her arms to push himself onto his back, getting there with her help as she stared at him in disbelief. He still looked awful, but he was alive. He gave her a weak smile, watching her light up before she leaned over him, their lips pressing tightly together.

She pulled back briefly, her lips still gracing his. “How?” Red eyes locked with amber, and they sparkled with life. She felt him move his lips, as if he was contemplating what to say. A hand weaved through her braid and pulled her back into the kiss.


End file.
